How will you know
by theresnolimits
Summary: The day the Arcobaleno were born, Colonello tried to save Lal... Their feelings.


_Hey there! uh... well, this is my first story in fanfiction and I hope you like it ^^ I'm addicted to Cololal and.. here it is xD my version of what happened the day the arcobalenos were born... If you find any mistakes, please forgive me xD_

_I don't own anything, the characters and all belong to Akira Amano... _

_Recomendation: If youwant, you can read while listening the song "How will you know" by Becca_

_Enjoy!_

The day has come. She has been preparing herself for a while. There's no way back, this is her destiny, what she's meant for. Is her mission, and she liked to think about it as that, a mission. She has acomplished lots of them in her soldier life, so why this should be different? She sighed. She had to admit that not knowing anything about what was going to happen made her nervious. Anyway, she swallowed the fear and kept walkng behind 5 more persons and with one behind her, with who she simpathized well. The only thing they knew, was that they had to get to the top of the mountain. Suddenly, the man behind broke the silence.

-How long are you planning to follow us?

-Dammit. Busted, huh?

The figure of a man came out from the shadows to the light, but she recognized that voice.

-Co-Colonello! What are you doing here?

The man smiled peacefully, as if the reason was obvious, and crossed his arms around his chest.

-I'm going in your place, kora.

Those words entered to the deepest parts of her, making her thrill.

-Wha-what?

-Yes… uhm…- He came near to her and said in a lower voice, whispering- We've got public. Kora.

-Ahmm- She cleared her throat- I… I will catch you up later. Please continue.- Once everyone was gone, she faced the man again.- Are you crazy? You can't go in my place! I'm the one who was requested for this. And why would you want to go in first place?, It could be dangerous.

-Exactly. It may be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Kora.

She chuckled.

-Don't be absurd, what was that about?

-Lal- He took her face between his hands, making it look really small.-I know that you know what I'm talking about. Kora.

She raised an eyebrow, confused.

-Is kinda obvious, kora. Even if you neglect it, you know I love you. Kora.

She immediately rolled her eyes to the floor.

-And I want to believe you feel the same way… In any case, I don't want nothing to happen to you, please, let me take your place.

At this point, she was blushed madly.

-Colonello… I…- She didn't know much how to show her feelings, She wasn't that kind of person- I appreciate it, but you can't go in my place. This sort of… magic, chooses only seven peolple. You can't – She tried to get off his hands, but she couldn't. He was really strong.

-No, there must be a way. You're not going to go up there, kora!

-This is not a choice. I have to do it- She said this quickly, because she didn't wanted her voice to break.

-Lal… I… If something happens to you… I just want you to know….- She then looked into his eyes. Hers were shiny, and tears were starting to draw in them. She didn't want to cry, she didn't remember the last time she cried. He suddenly printed his lips against hers, kissing her with all the feelings he had been hiding until then. She then released herserlf from his body that acted like a prission.

-Sorry, I must be going.- she said whispering. –Sorry- Repeated

She then started running up the hill to reach the six people who left her behind. She then heard a deep voice in her right.

-So, you're going to go?

She wiped her eyes fast, not knowing that Colonello was coming behind her. The only thought in his mind was _"I won't abandon you. I will save you"_. She then turned and saw Reborn standing there, relying on a rock.

-Yeah, why souldn't I?

-Because Colonello wanted to take your place.

-You… know Colonello?

-Yeah, we grew together.

-I see… well, let's go

-I admire your courage. Everyone would've accepted the offer.

-Yes. But I'm not. This is MY mission. And… I don't want nothing to happen to him either.-She then continued the phrase in her mind "Because I fell the same way for him"-

They walked in silence. She was inside her head, thinking over and over again. This only brought more feelings and confused her more. When they got to the top, they finally saw the rock that emmited a really shining light. Everyone else was there, forming a circle around it. Lal would bet they were feeling the same way she did, everyone was afraid. Then Reborn and her took their places. Once the magic detected everyone was there, the rock started to shine even more, emanating a blinding light. Colonello was standing there, next to them, staring at the scene in front of him. "_I have to do something_"…

Then he ran to the circle and moved her from her place, taking it. In a second, the light was gone. Everyone was confused now. They didn't feel anything. When they looked around… everyone was become a baby. They strated to explore their new body, it was unbelievable. No one would ever understand the despair and hopelessness except them. Everyone had also a pacifier hanging around their necks, corresponding to the color of their attribute. After this, the first thing Colonello did, was look for lal, who was lying in the floor behind him. In his nonsense mind, he thought she look cute as a baby, then helped her to stand up. She rubbed her head.

-Lal, are you ok?

-Define "being ok"…- Then she looked to her pacifier. It was gray. Gray? There wasn't an attribute wich color was gray. Then Colonello spoke.

-Uhmmm… Lal?

-What?

-Your… face, kora.

She touched her right cheek. There was a scar, probably due to the incomplete transformation. She then understood everything. Probably the magic was starting to act in her body, but when Colonello moved her away the magic accepted him because he was strong enough, and he recieved the major part of the curse, taking her place as the Rain Arcobaleno. The waves of magic reached her and she became a baby, but she was not a Complete Arcobaleno. She knew it now. Colonello just made everything worse. He knew it and felt awful about it. Lal wasn't mad at him though, he tried to save her after all. She then couldn't help it and started to cry.

-Are you crying?- He asked, amazed. He never imagined he could see Lal Mirch cry.

-Don't be ridiculous, who would cry in a situation like this?-She said, looking to the floor. He chuckled.

-Sorry, I just wanted you to feel better-

-Your plan is absolutely ridiculous-

-You're right. Well. Your curse is incomplete. If you don't use your power, the most probably is that it will disappear gradualy, kora

-S-Stop joking around! What are YOU going to do?

-Oh, that. For the time being… Live.- She was really surprised to hear that, he was really optimist. But he thought that it would be useless cry in a problem that was already there with no solution. He decided to live with it. In one last attempt to fix all the harm he did, Colonello, while reaching her cheek, asked Lal – Will you come with me?- She was shocked. Absolutely confused and with the mind too cloudy to think straight.

-Are you crazy? Why would I go with you?- Was the only thing that she pronounced, not really knowing why she did it. He understood, also, his tenacity was weakened because of the sadness and responsibility that he couldn´t help feel. He didn't save her.

-I understand. You don't have to worry anymore, Lal. Try to take care of yourself and to make that curse dissapear, kora- He started to walk away "_How will you know about your feelings? You're very impulsive. You're just afraid to suffer and I made it worse. I wanted to help you but I couldn't. Sorry." _ That was the only thing he could think about of.

She, standing there, extended her empty hands, and started to cry. She wanted to go with him, but… how? After what she told him lots of times and even seconds ago… she was insecure of herself, that's why she didn't go after him. "_I'm strong, but I might break, sorry, Colonello_."

_Well, that was it. I hope you liked it ^^_


End file.
